My Future
by DkzDiva
Summary: Troy choose family over basketball, but Gabriella makes a descision for him and leaves. Will he ever see his little girl again? And what about the love of his life? -Oneshot


**My Future**

"Brie what's wrong?"

"Troy nothing, we can talk about it after the game"

"Brie no, I can't think about the game when I know something's going on with you"

"Troy please just go out and play, and make me proud. Troy please, I'll tell you after the game I promise" I said looking down, but he knew something was wrong and wouldn't let it go.

"Brie no something's going on and I won't be able to play if I keep thinking of you"

I looked down again, and then got eye contact with him. "Troy I'm pregnant, I'm so sorry it's just…"

He walked to the court not believing what I had told him.

The game began and Troy got the ball, but he wasn't able to focus he just stood there dribbling the ball up and down. Everybody started screaming at him, his teammates, coach, the scouts, everybody were yelling at him.

But then I walked out of the gym and he followed me.

"Brie, Brie, Brie" he said running after me. "What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Troy what are you doing?"

"Bee you and me, we're in this together okay?"

"But the game, that's your future you have to…"

"No, no the baby's my future"

"No that's crazy I can't let you throw all of this away, I won't let you…"

He leaned in and kissed me. "Brie I love you and we're in this together"

"_And that was the day I told your dad I was going to have you" I told Maggie my 6 year old daughter. She never got tired of hearing that story._

"_But mommy why did you let him go? I miss him"_

"_I know you do sweetie and I'm sorry, but I knew how much he loved basketball and wouldn't take that away from him"_

"_Did he love it more than me?" she asked me with a sad face._

"_No sweetie, he loved you more than anything in this whole world"_

That's right me and Troy aren't together anymore. He was being the most amazing dad to Maggie, he helped with everything, and you couldn't ask for a better father.

3 and a half year had passed since I told him I was pregnant and a scout finally saw him play and gave him a scholar ship. He was gone most of the time, but I knew he still loved me and Maggie, he was the perfect boyfriend.

But I had seen the way he looked when he was playing I had never in my entire life seen anyone as happy as he was when he was playing. And I knew a part of him wanted to play all the time and play much more professional, so I made it easy for him.

"_But mommy I want him back, I want my daddy"_

"_I know__sweetie"_

The day I was letting him go was the worst day of my life, but I knew I had to do it, if he should ever get his career. Maggie was 3 years old, and I have never seen her so sad. She loved her dad more than anything.

"Maggie we're going! We're moving away"

"No mommy no!" she screamed while she was crying.

"Hun please don't make this harder" I said as I filled the car with our stuff, he would be gone for the weekend so I had plenty of time.

She wrapped her arms around my leg begging for me not to go. "Mommy stay, I want daddy" she said crying.

Tears fell down my cheeks. "Sweetie I'm sorry, it's what's best for daddy"

"Mommy NO" she screamed. "DADDY" she cried out loud. And seeing her like this was the hardest thing I had been through.

"Sweetie remember daddy loves you and always will" I kissed her forehead and wrote Troy a note.

_Troy I love you more than anything, you mean the world to me and nothing can change that. You're the perfect dad for Maggie and I couldn't have found a better father for her. I know you love both of us with all your heart, and would die for both of us. But I'm not letting you, 'cause you have your game and I have never seen anyone so happy as you are on__the court. I'm letting you go because I think it's the right decision and then you'll be able to play basket as a professional. Maggie had nothing to do with it, and she's crying badly begging me not to go and stay with you. She loves you, you know that and so do I. But I need to do this for you._

_~Yours Brie_

That was the only thing I left behind of my. I think some of the words were actually too hard to read because of my tears.

Maggie had just turned 3 when I left him, and I knew it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I wanted to do it for him.

And a month after we left he was the Lakers new player and god he was amazing, I had never in my entire life been so proud. We watched every game and Maggie was even more excited about the games than I was. Every move Troy made on court she taught herself how to do, and she became more and more like him.

"_Mum do you think he remembers me?"_

"_Of course he does sweetie, you are the most special thing in his life"_

"_Why doesn't he find me then?"_

"_I guess he's just busy with basketball sweetie"_

_We turned on the TV and there was an interview with Troy that of course we were going to see._

_Host: "Well Troy is there any girl in your life at the moment?"_

_Troy: "No there's not" I saw in his eyes he looked kinda hurt._

"_See mommy he still loves you" Maggie said looking me in the eyes._

"_Sweetie you don't know that"_

"_I know he does" she said looking back at the screen._

_Host: "Well girls you're lucky he's single. So you ever want to get children and get married and have a family?"_

_Troy: "Well.. not for now, right now there's only one girl named Maggie who just turned 6, so happy birthday Maggie, who's important in my life, I just wish I could see her right now" I saw he was touched and so was I, he remembered her birthday._

"_Mommy he remembers me and I'm the most important girl in his life"_

"_Well sweetie I told you he remembered you"_

_Host: "And if I might ask who's this girl?"_

_Troy: "Someone who means the world to me and I just wish I could hold her in my arms right now" A tear fell down my cheek, he was so amazing._

_Host: "Well give a hand for Troy Bolton" every one clapped and Troy left the studio._

"_Mommy can we please go watch daddy's game on Saturday?" I shook my head not really knowing if it was a good idea._

"_Mommy please, I want my daddy. My daddy"_

"_Okay sweetie we'll go watch the game"_

_That Saturday at the game_

_Maggie and I__were sitting in the crowd and I saw this big light coming to Maggie's face when she saw Troy enter the court. And something came to me too, this amazing feeling that I couldn't describe I missed him so much._

"_Daddy" I heard her whisper._

_After the first half-time I suddenly saw Maggie wasn't next to me and then I found her running down the stairs to the court. All the players had left to the locker room._

"_Maggie get back here!" I yelled as I followed down to the middle of the stairs. I stopped as I saw her walking over to a guy with a microphone._

_What was she doing? She was braver than I thought._

_She said something to the man and he gave her the microphone._

"_Troy, Troy Alexander Bolton.. if you can hear me it would mean the world to me if you would come out here" OMG I can't believe she was asking for her father, she was talking so peaceful with her sweet little voice._

"_Troy?" she asked hopefully. "Troy please"_

_She looked down with a sad face as she placed the mic on the floor and I walked closer to her just as I saw the team coming out with Troy in the front._

_"MAGGIE?" Troy said and everyone heard him, including Maggie and she turned around and her whole face lightened._

"_DADDY" she screamed_

_"Maggie?" Troy said again as he saw her face and ran right over to her and pulled her in to a hug. He lifted her and pulled her closer._

_"Daddy I'm sorry" she began crying and I began crying too I was watching them from the end of the stairs._

_Everyone awwwed at the scene._

_"Princess don't be, daddy loves you, and you don't have anything to feel sorry for" he wiped away her tears and kissed her._

_"Daddy loves his princess more than anything, you know that"_

_She nodded. "I love you too daddy"_

_He wiped away her tears. "My big girl, you look more and more like your mother, except your…"_

_"..eyes I have your eyes" and a smile placed on her face._

_He smiled at her, that's right. "You have my eyes, wow you're growing so fast"_

_"Bolton, we're going back to the game" the coach said._

_"I'll be right there" he said and looked Maggie in the eyes. "I'm not leaving you again I promise" he kissed her and placed her on the floor. "I love you pumpkin"_

_"I love you too daddy"_

_I saw some people looking confused as she called him daddy, but I saw it didn't matter to Troy. He loved finally to be called that again._

_Maggie ran back to me at the button of the stairs and was sitting on my lap. I guess Troy hadn't thought about me at all, yet._

_After the game Maggie ran right in to Troy's arms again and I knew he had seen me 'cause I had gotten eye contact with him a lot of times. So I followed Maggie._

_"You are amazing daddy"_

_"Thanks sweetie"_

_I looked at him "Troy"_

_"Brie"_

_Hey he still called me that as the only person ever._

_"Brie why? Why did you do it?" he asked looking in to my eyes, and Maggie looked at me as well._

_"'Cause I knew else you wouldn't have been playing here tonight, this was your future"_

_He walked closer to me, while he was still holding Maggie. "No.." he shook his head. "You were my future"_

_Tears ran down my cheeks. "Troy you loved the game, and you still do, back then, when I got pregnant you gave basketball up for me, I wouldn't let you do that again, so I made it easy for you"_

_"You made it easy for me? So you think not being without my family was easy, Brie I loved you and Maggie more than anything, basket is just a game"_

_"But Troy we both know it isn't just a game to you, it's your life" I cried harder._

_He walked even closer. "Scar I would have given it up for you, you know that. I love the game, and nothing will ever change that, but I can never love it as much as I love you"_

_I looked him straight in the eyes. "You love me?"_

_"I never stopped"_

_"But right after we left you started playing for the Lakers"_

_"Well they asked me, just because you walked out of my life, didn't mean I had to stop living, I wanted you back so bad, but I had no idea where to look. Not a single day went by where I haven't thought of both of you"_

_"You were my future, you still are, 'cause there's nothing else I want more than to have you back in my life. __I love you"_

_I cried even harder. "I love you too" he pulled me closer and both him and Maggie wrapped their arms around me._

_My family, my future, my life I thought to myself._

_He looked me in the eyes and kissed me passionately._

_I smiled at him and saw everybody was staring. I guess I had taking my man back. And that meant taking away the man all the girls in here loved._

_He took my hand and kissed it. "You're my future" he said and kissed my forEhead. Then he looked at Maggie and kissed her as well. "I love both of you with all my heart"_

_"We love you too" we said in unison, and all 3 of us started laughing._


End file.
